


We think we only sex buddy

by anna_rocca4



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A lot of sex, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Oh Sehun, Wall Sex, why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_rocca4/pseuds/anna_rocca4
Summary: It was a long day and what is the best method to relax? Going out with your friends!"What are you doing naked in my bed!?""First of all we are in a love hotel. And second: what happened last night!?"-I hope you will like it and if you ask why...beh...why not?





	1. Chapter 1

Namjoon woke up and opened his eyes. His head turned and hurted because of last night's drink with his group. He tried to get up but he felt something around his hips and that moment he felt a presence behind him. Namjoon looked down and noted two hands tighten him while the unknown person's legs were crossed to his. He was trapped.

The leader tried to free himself but when he moved the other groaned. Namjoon stopped and the grip tightened. He was scared and he didn't have the courage to looked the other. Who was he? He took a deep breath and he turned his head.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" shouted Namjoon getting free and jumping off the bed. In that moment a sharp back pain hit him and fell to the ground. His legs were trembling and something sticky began to going out from his butthole. Namjoon covered his mouth with his hand and he tried to crawl away.

In that moment an hand took his wrist and the grip tightened. Namjoon kept his eyes on the ground, turning his back to the other, terrified. Maybe the other was disgusted. He wasn't prepared for a decline. Not another time.

"What are you doing naked in my bed!?" shouted the other. Namjoon sighed. He knew it would happened. Nobody wanted him except to fuck. He turned his head and he crossed his eyes with nothing less than Oh Sehun from EXO.

"First of all we are in a love hotel. And second: what happened last night!?" answered. They looked into each other's eyes for a minute, but Namjoon looked at the floor, unable to support it. Little by little the night before was taking shape in the heads of the two boys.

_\- Flashback -_

_It was a long day and BTS group decided to go out for a drink to relax. T_ _hey put on make up and dressed so as not to be recognized and entered in the bar. Drink after drink_ _they found themselves in the middle of the dance floor dancing and having fun like never before. Namjoon was dancing but_ _he stumbled on his own feet and bumped into a person, clinging to him._

_"Oh...sorry..." said Namjoon unable to focus on the person in front of him. In one second a pair of lips attacked his own. Namjoon widened his eyes but immediately after crossed his arms_ _behind the other's neck and opened his mouth to gasp, allowing the other's tongue to enter._ _T_ _he journey to the love hotel was confusing but the 3 rounds of sex were very clear in their minds._

_The first was normal. Namjoon on his back with his legs crossed on Sehun's back while bites and hickeys were exchanged on the neck of both. When both cummed the passion took over and the BTS' leader found himself ride the other while the EXO's maknae followed him with his pelvis and slapped him on the buttcheeks. But Sehun didn't like leave too much freedom to his submissive and after coming a second time he put Namjoon at 90°. He put his hand around the neck of the one below and raised his head. With a push he went deeper and made Namjoon's back bend like a C while he kissed him._

_After sex they fell asleep in each other's arms._

_\- End flashback -_

Their face had turned red at the thought. Namjoon jerked his wrist, which was still in his grip.

"Listen: we were both drunk and stressed. It was normal that it would happen. At least we are not complete strangers. What happened doesn't leave this room and everything will be back to normal. Okay?" asked Namjoon. Sehun looked him and tightned even more the grip, but without hurting him.

"And...if we become sex buddy?"

To that request Namjoon widened his eyes. Sex buddy!? The idea didn't completely disgust him, he was always used to being used only for that. After all it was one of the many ways to relax. His attention was attracted by Sehun's other hand reaching out to him.. Namjoon took it and shook hands, marking the contract.  



	2. Chapter 2

It was passed a week from that night. They had exchanged the telephone number, but neither had the time and the courage to send a message. But today is a particular day. Why? Because, to celebrate friendship between BTS and EXO, they decided to going out for dinner. Many don’t know, but these two groups are very attached to each other.

They booked a private room in a restaurant outside the center of Seoul. It was an embarrassing situation for the two boys. Their friends were talking and joking while Namjoon was drinking his beer, watching the table and Sehun was listening a conversation trying to not look at the other.

Namjoon was having an internal conflit because of his insecurity. _“Fuck! It’s embarrassing! What will he be thinking about me now? Maybe he thinks that I’m a bitch…aaah! What kind of situation is it!? And…if he had told this to his group? Fuck…fuck…ok Namjoon, breathe. It’s all ok…all ok.”_

Sehun looked to Namjoon’s direction and see him embarrased and clearly with many thoughts on his mind, made him giggle. The BTS’ leader looked up for the giggle and crossed his eyes with Sehun’s. For a minute they stared at each other but Namjoon was the first to look away and turn red to the ears. The other put his hand on his face and looked away to hide the embarrassment.

“Sorry…I’m going to the bathroom” said Namjoon to Jungkook, who was sit next to him. When he nodded the leader got up and went to the bathroom. He opened the tap and washed his face to calm himself. He watched himself in the mirror and sigh closing his eyes. In the meantime Sehun was looking at the empty chair in front of him. What was he supposed to do? Go in the bathroom or wait his return?

He decided that such an occasion wouldn’t be repeated soon and he got up and informed the others that he was going to the bathroom. But the two boys hadn’t noticed that a pair of eyes hadn’t left them for a second and had seen every detail.

Sehun entered in the bathroom and looked Namjoon who was leaning against the sink. He took a deep breath and went over Namjoon, took his arm and entered a bathroom cabin. He locked the door and slammed the leader against it. Namjoon closed his eyes for the impact and a pair of lips attacked his neck. Namjoon stretched his neck and put his hands in Sehun’ shoulders. The tongue did Namjoon’s whole neck up to the hairline and Sehun began to suck. The leader gasped and put his leg between Sehun’s. He was hard. Namjoon got even more excited.

In 5 minutes their trousers and underwears were lowered and their dicks rubbed against each other. Sehun took out from the pants pocket his wallet and took two packages, one of lubricant and the other of condom. He opened the first and he put it on his three fingers. He turned Namjoon, with his face to the door. Sehun entered in Namjoon’s hole with a finger and the leader let out a moan. With a hand he covered his mouth while with the other was leaning against the door.

After having played with the opening Sehun entered with the other two fingers at the same time. Namjoon arched his back and the legs began to shake from pleasure. Namjoon’s hand in his mouth was replaced by Sehun’s other hand and two fingers entered in it. He collected saliva and with the wet hand lubricated his dick, already covered by the condom.

Sehun opened Namjoon’s buttcheeks and he began to entered in the hole. Namjoon clenched his fists and held his breath trying to relax. When it was all inside Sehun gave Namjoon time to get used to it. When Namjoon nodded Sehun began to move his hips slow but sensual to tease him. The leader was extremely excited and it was a torture. With a hand began to go down but Sehun’ hand took it and blocked it behind the back.

“Please hyung…faster…please” begged the leader, moving his hips against the other’s dick. Sehun left the hand free and put his on Namjoon’s hips tightened them. His pushes accelerated and Namjoon arched his back, bringing his head backwards. He bit his lower lip while Sehun was biting his shoulder uncovered.

With a few thrusts against Namjoon’s prostate the leader cummed, followed by Sehun. Namjoon’s legs was shaking and he tried to catch the breath. Sehun hugged him from behind, making him lean his back against his chest.

“Are you okay?” asked. Namjoon nodded, becoming red. Sehun kissed his head and dressed himself, then he helped Namjoon. They decided that the leader would come out first. They looked at each other lips. They approached but Namjoon shooks his head and he left the bathroom. When he left Sehun curled himself and hide his red face in his hands.

“What am I thinking? He is only my sex buddy”


	3. Chapter 3

_“This Saturday meet me at the love hotel. 11:00 pm”_

Namjoon was in his studio when his phone vibrated and he widened his eyes when he read that message. He gulped and his cheeks began to turned red when he read again the sender of he message. Oh Sehun.

He must to find an excuse to his members for going out in the night. It doesn’t seem but when they aren’t in public his group was very protective towards him. But now he couldn’t distract himself, after all it was two days to Saturday.

And as Namjoon expected this two days passed fast, really fast. Saturday was their free day and they took advantage to relax. The maknae line was going ou for shopping while the hyung line was remained at home. Seokjin and Hoseok were watching tv while Yoongi was reading the comments on Twitter. Namjoon was desperated. He was in his room with some clothes on the bed.

He had an internal conflit. He doesn’t like skinny jeans but maybe this time he can put them on. But he didn’t want to seem a boy who thinks only of sex, but he will go to that hotel for make sex and, below, he want to be provocative.

“Ah, fuck! Ok I’ll put them!” shouted the leader, ruffling his hair. He went to the bathroom and he prepared himself fot the night. When the clock beat 10 pm he went downstairs and took his jacket.

“Where are you going?” asked Seokjin, crossing his arms. Namjoon said that he must go to his studio for some things and went out, leaving some suspicions tp his hyungs. He took the bus and went to the love hotel. He was nervous. Very nervous.

He found himself in front of the appointment place and he saw him. They crossed their eyes and Sehun entered in the hotel. Namjoon followed him shortly thereafter. He was disappeared.

“Your partner is waiting for you in the room 330. You can go” smiled the girl at the entrance balcony. Namjoon flushed and thanked her, then he went towards the stairs. After a few minutes Namjoon was in front of the room. He took a deep breath and knocked. A low voice he told to him to come in.

When he opened the door he saw Sehun sat on the edge of the bed. Namjoon closed the door and began to come towards the other. When he was in front of the boy sitting on the bed Namjoon stopped himself and looked at Sehun.

“Get undressed” said with an hard tone Sehun. Namjoon was taken aback but he began to undress himself. He took off his jacket and with trembling hands raised his shirt remaining shirtless. He looked at Sehun who was watching without saying a word. With the anxiety that grew Namjoon took off his skinny jeans and his underwear, remaining naked.

“On the ground kneeling” ordered Sehun, getting up. Namjoon gulped with his cheeks red and knelt down. Sehun approached and put his clothes dick on Namjoon’s face. The boy under began to felt the heat of the situation and opened his mouth, trying to took something in his mouth.

“Beg for it” said Sehun, pulling the hair and pulling Namjoon away. The leader put his hands on Sehun’s thighs and looked in his eyes, while he had Sehun’s hard cock against his face.

“Please Hyung. I want your cock, please…you can fuck my mouth but please…” begged Namjoon, rubbing his nose against the tip of the cock. Sehun smirked and ordered at Namjoon to took of his trousers and underwear with only his mouth.

The leader with his toungue and his teeth began to open the zip and he was surprise at himself hen he managed to unbutton the button. With his teeth lower the underwear and the maknae’s cock slammed against his forehead.

“Wow. You are very good with your mouth. Suck me” said Sehun, taking his dick in his hand and rubbing against all Namjoon’s face, avoind the mouth. Namjoon took out his tongue and began to lick the tip like a cat. He lick the hole and after passed his toungue over the length, doing the veins well. When the dick was sufficiently coated with saliva Namjoon began to put it in his mouth.

At first he only took half of it but when he began to suck, he managed to take the other half and his nose taken against Sehun’s pelvis hair. Sehun took the nape and squeezed it so as to keep Namjoon’s head still. The maknae’s hips began to moved and Namjoon felt the cock’s head in his throat.

The leader thightned Sehun’s thighs and squezeed his eyes, trying to took the massive dick. The thrusts accelerated and from Namjoon’s mouth began to went out saliva and pre-cum.

“You take my cock very well. Good boy” praised Sehun, blocking his dick deep inside Namjoon’s throat. The boy under began to suck and he widened his eyes when he felt a hot and sticky liquid inside his mouth. When Sehun took out his cock, Namjoon sent down his throat the cum.

“Thank you Daddy” smiled Namjoon, with his dimples. Sehun smirked and stroked the leader’s head.

“We have just began”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but I made it!  
> In theory I should have published it yesterday but my computer has decided to delete it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading it!


	4. Chapter 4

_"We have just began"_

This phrase played in Namjoon mind. Now he was lying on his back with his hands linked to the bed's iron head. His eyes were covered with a black soft cotton lace. He was covered with goose bumps since Sehun was passing another lace on his naked body. The lace was caressing his face, then move on to his pink and hard nipples and up to the belly button.

The lace began to went down and Namjoon gave a little complaint when his erection was ignored. The piece of cotton travelled his thighs, knees, calves and feet. Namjoon was extremely excited and he couldn't take it anymore. He knew how to get what he wanted from Sehun with one word.

"Please... _Hyung..._ " the BTS leader emphasized the word "Hyung". He was Sehun's kink since he was the maknae of his group. Namjoon thinked that his kink was the word "daddy" but he saw how Sehun's eyes darkened when he called him "Hyung".

"N-No wait...aah" moaned Namjoon when he felt the lace was tied around the his erection. He arched his back when he felt Sehun's wet lips on his left nipple while the other was squeezed between two fingers. The lips changed position on Namjoon's neck and sucked until they leave a dark and red hickey.

"They look good on you" laughed Sehun began to fill the neck, the chest and the thighs with his hickeys. Namjoon tried to tell him to stop but the situation was too much exciting and he adore when someone possessed him. The leader let out a moan when Sehun put the hands under his back and lifted it, leaving only the shoulders attached on the mattress.

"I'm going to enjoy my meal" smirked the maknae, licking the hole. The tongue lubrificated it and with the tip entered. Namjoon threw his head back and trapped Sehun's head between his thighs. He support himself putting his feet on the maknae's back and began to move his hips while his moans increased in volume. He felt the tongue entered in the hole and the saliva wet his interior walls.

"You take the initiative a little too much" said Sehun, sinking the nails in the thighs' flesh. Namjoon gritted his teeth for the pain but his hole began to open and close for the lack of something inside.

"Oh...you like the pain. You are a bitch, MY bitch. If you want my dick, beg for it" smirked Sehun, smacking Namjoon's buttcheeks repeatedly. His ass now was red with some handprints. He love it so much.

"Yes...I'm your bitch. Please Hyung...I want your big and fat dick inside me. I want to fell the stretch of my skin when you penetrate me. Hyung please...Please...aaaaah!" Namjoon was interrupted by Sehun's dick that began to entered in his hole, opening it with force. His shoulders hurt because the position but it didn't matter in that moment. Namjoon's moans were desperated and he had a dry orgasm. He arched his back and searched with his feet a support.

"You move too much" said Sehun, taking his ankles and exiting with his dick. Namjoon whispered a "no" but he was turned by force, lying on his stomach and his wrists crossed on themselves. The leader now had the knees leans on the bed and he felt Sehun's big hands that separated the buttcheeks. Namjoon smiled and wanting to provoke his dominant began to move his hips, inviting him to enter and begging him.

"You are so fucking desperate" laughed Sehun, lean the head of his dick on Namjoon's hole. The leader rubbed his hole trying to let the dick entered. Sehun clutched his hands on Namjoon's hips, leaving the bruise and pushed with force the dick inside. The boy under arched his back and threw his head back, opening his mouth and letting go out a sweet moan. The lace that covered his eyes was wet for the pleasure tears and it slid down to his neck. His cock was rubbing against the sheets and it create a friction that provoked him the desperated moans.

His red and abused walls were rub by Sehun's big dick and they began to become sensitive. He felt Sehun's erection throb and the veins were against his prostate. Namjoon bite his lips and turned his head towards the other, crossing the eyes with his.

"Please...let me cum...Hyung..." begged, while his saliva going out at the sides of the mouth and the tears wet his cheeks.

Sehun leaned forward Namjoon and kissed his eye, drying the tears. Namjoon blushed hard for that action and lowered his head. Sehun chuckled and with his hand left the hip, loosing the lace on Namjoon's cock. The leader sighed, but threw a strong moan when he felt the lace around his neck tightened around it and get pulled by Sehun's hand, making him raise his head.

Namjoon's choked moans began to be short and acute, finally his orgasm. Soon after he cum on the sheets and his hole closed around Sehun's dick, creating the right friction to make him paint Namjoon's walls with his white and sticky cum. Sehun, to calm down his orgasm, bite Namjoon's shoulder. Namjoon, who was still below orgasm, cummed another time. His legs shaking and his hands, that were closed in fits, couldn't open. Sehun went out from the hole, untied him and then turn him over. He caressed his face, cleaning his tears.

"Calm down. I'm here. Come back Namjoon" Sehun tried to calm Namjoon, who was in head space and panted. It was passed one minute and Namjoon began to breathe normally. He leaned his face on Sehun's hand and smiled at the warm that emanated it.

"I'm sorry if I was in the head space" Namjoon excused himself and tried to got up. Sehun said that there wasn't need to worry and he helped the leader to go to the bathroom to wash himself. Namjoon entered in the shower while Sehun looked at him through the glass doors. He watched the beautiful back that ended with Namjoon's plump and round butt. Sehun smirked when he saw Namjoon's meaty thighs covered in hickeys and cum. If he wasn't empty, he would have an erection.

"Sorry but in the exciting I forgot the condom" said Sehun and laughed when he heard Namjoon's squeak. The leader didn't expect that Sehun was looking at him. When he finished to clean himself he came out from the shower and took a towel.

"Don't worry Hyung. I forgot too. But I'm clean and I do the checks" smiled the leader. Sehun smiled in return and in that moment his telephone vibrated. Sehun checked his phone and he scratched himself behind his head.

"Suho-Hyung ask where I am. I must return in my dorm" said Sehun feeling guilty about leaving him alone.

"Go. Don't worry for me. If you have need of another fuck text me. Thank you for tonight. Bye Hyung" smiled Namjoon with his dimples smile. Sehun hugged him, kissed his head and then leave the love hotel's room.

Namjoon sighed and began to dress himself. He wrote a message for his group and said that was coming back. After five minutes Seokjin answered that they were waiting him for their nocturnal cuddling session. The leader smiled and leave the room, closing it with the key. He went down and handed the key at the receptionist. He was about to take his wallet when he was stopped.

"Your partner has already paid". Namjoon thanked her and wrote a message to Sehun.

_"Thank you for paying. Next time I pay. Good night hyung"_

Namjoon went to the bus station and got up on the bus. Halfway through his phone vibrated. He read the message and smiled, blushing on the cheeks.

_"Don't thank me. After all I'm your sugar daddy. Good night baby"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it yeah!
> 
> I hope you like it and thank you for reading it~♡


	5. Chapter 5

It was passed a week and it was morning when Namjoon's phone vibrated. The leader was in the shower and when he got out, checking his phone, widened his eyes. There were at least 15 messages from EXO's Maknae. He was asking if tonight he could go and get Namjoon because he needed to relax. In the texts Sehun seemed agitated and angried.

Namjoon didn't know how to reply because it was such a request without warning. His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his Hyung Seokjin who was call the leader for the breakfast. Namjoon, in his moment of panic, dressed himself random and answered at the messages with an "It's okay, I'll wait you".

During the day the leader was extremely agitated for tonight. He had realized later that he had asnwered positively at Sehun and now he must to find an excuse for his members. After he returned home late at night, last week his group raised suspicions.

Later the night the leader dressed himself with tight pants, a shirt that exposed his collabone and a black choker. He combed his fringe, giving at his face an innocent air. Now he had an hour to think an excuse when he got a message from the manager, telling him about tomorrow's commitments. Namjoon smiled. He had an idea.

After an hour Sehun told him that he had arrived and Namjoon took his jacket, going towards the exit door. In that moment he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Where are you going?" asked Yoongi-hyung. Namjoon turned towards the male.  
"The manager calls me. He want me in my studio. Just finished I come back. Bye guys" and Namjoon exits from the house and got up in the black car.

"Hi hyung! How are you?" asked Namjoon, showing his dimples' smile. Sehun's heart melted at the sight but his expression didn't change. He greeting the leader and started the car. Sehun bring Namjoon in a solitary and hidden parking. He stopped the car and got out, bringing two bootles of beer and a pan of vanilla ice-cream.

The leader leaned himself against the hood and opened a beer.  
"Thank you for the beer and ice-cream, but why? Did something happened?" asked Namjoon, looking at Sehun. The Maknae was looking at the dark sky and didn't answered. Namjoon sighed and looked inside the car. There was Sehun's phone that was switched on. There was a photo in the background of Sehun and Luhan.

Namjoon knew who is the other guy and he remembered a news released a few days ago. Luhan was engaged with a chinese girl. He had heard from his group that Sehun and Luhan were boyfriends.  
"Are you angry because your ex has a girlfriend?" asked the leader. He had never asked that, Sehun turned and grab his throat, causing him to slam his back against the hood of the car.

"Don't talk of them!" said angrly Sehun, tightening the grip. Namjoon opened his mouth for taking air and a strangled verse came out.  
"S...sor-ry...". Sehun with the other hand opened Namjoon's trousers and he dropped them with the underwear. He loosened the grip but without taking his hand away. When Namjoon's lower part was exposed at the cold air the Maknae, with his free hand, took a little bit of ice-cream and he spread it on Namjoon's dick, making an hand job.

The leader squirmed at the sudden cold on his dick and a moan came out from his mouth. When his dick was completely hard Sehun left the grip from the throat and raised Namjoon' shirt. He picked up another ice-cream and smeared it on the nipples. Namjoon arched his back when the Maknae began to lick the ice-cream from his pink and hard nipples.

Namjoon grabbed Sehun's hair when the Maknae put his hands behind the knees and lifted his legs. Now the leader's back was completely against the warm hood. Namjoon began to tremble from the pleasure, the cold and the warm mixed together. Sehun sank four fingers into the ice-cream, picking it up. He bring the fingers near Namjoon's hole and inserted two of them.

The leader arched his back and throw his head behind, moaning at the suddendly intrusion. The hole twitched, asking for more. Sehun played a little before introducing the other two. Namjoon hissed from the pain, his hole was stretching. The Maknae took Namjoon's dick and spread the remain ice-cream, along the entire length up to the chapel's hole.

Namjoon's asshole expanded and his precum began to mix with the vanilla.  
"Hyung! P-please...fuck me...aah" begged the leader, moving his hips. Sehun with a rapid movement opened his jeans and took out, from his underwear, his large dick. With anger and excitement mixed he entered in the butthole, pushing deep until his pelvis hit Namjoon's.

Namjoon, with his hands, tried to grab anything but he couldn't make it and he bring his arms over the head, stretching his back. His nipples were swollen for the suck and the cold air mixed with the ice-cream. The only thing that covered him was the jacket on his back and the shirt fixed on the neck. The rest was exposed at the air and at Sehun.

The push of Sehun increased fast and hard. The night was full of Namjoon's moans and Sehun's grunt. The Maknae's hands clutched around Namjoon's hips, marking it. This bring the leader at the edge of pleasure and cummed in both chest. With the last pushs Sehun came in Namjoon's hot hole and, for calm the orgasm, bite the leader's collarbone.

After they clean themselves and threw the bottles and the ice-cream in the trash, they returned towards home. The trip was silent with tense air. Namjoon felt guilty for the previous question and Sehun felt guilty for his reaction. When they were in front of BTS' house they crossed their eyes but Namjoon blushed and looked away.

"Thank you for the night. Bye and goodnight, Hyung" greeting the leader and went in the house. The maknae sighed and lowered his head. He felt extremely guilty.

-

After two days BTS' manager took to Namjoon, who was in his studio, a pack. The leader thanks him and when the manager was going out he opened it. In there was a messagge and clothes. Namjoon blushed when he saw the type of clothes but smiled when he read the paper.

_"Sorry for the other night. I hope you will like these clothes and the next time we see, wear them"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! Thank you so much for reading my story!


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you so much for coming today, ARMY!"

The group of the seven boys bow and thanked the fans for to have come and their concert. Finally today was the last day of their concert and after they can rest. The group thanked and greet the fans for the last time and they went in the dressing room. They changed in comfortable clothes and thanked all the people who helped them. They exist and got up in the car, direct to their dormitory.

"Finally a pause. We need it! I have all the sore muscles." said Jungkook, stretching.  
"I want to see my little sister" laughed Hoseok.  
"I miss my adorable dog" smiled Yoongi at the thought of his dog.  
"You love her more than anything Hyung!" pouted Jimin, making everyone laughing.

Namjoon smiled. He had managed to convince their boss to give him a week off, after the concert, and everyone had arranged to go to their families. Unfortunately Namjoon's families, unaware of his free week, they had left for a trip, even bringing the dog and rather that going back home and being alone, he prefers to stay at the dorm. Maybe he can work at other songs.

"Are you sure that you want stay here by yourself, Namjoon?" asked Seokjin worried.He didn't want to leave the leader alone and he was also a little worried about the house and the kitchen.  
"Don't worry Hyung. I'll be fine and it's only a week." smiled Namjoon with his dimples poking out.

They ate, showered and went to the bed early.

\----

The next morning the six boys were at the door with their suitcases. Namjoon was in his pajamas who hugged them one by one.  
"I will miss you more than anyone Hyung" whispered Taehyung in Namjoon's ear. The leader smiled and he ruffled his hair.  
When they went away Namjoon closed the door and sighed. He looked around and notice the silence. He went in his room and he lay down on the bed.

He opened his eyes and he realized he had fallen asleep. His phone was vibrated for many messagges from the group chat of his group. Some wrote that they arrived, others who were travelling and they asked if their leader was ok. Namjoon answered positively and he went in the kitchen. He opened the fridge and smiled when he saw two pancakes in the plate and a post-it on that said _"For you Jonnie"_. He took the plate and he returned in the bedroom for working on music.

He was immersed in what he was doing that the sun was setting. He had no inspiration and he had wasted the day. He began to bite the lower lip and took the phone. He opened the messagges and he went in a particular chat. With a deep breath he wrote the messagge.

_"Hi, how are you? I'm alone at home...Do you want to come? I need inspiration. I'll send you the address"_

In less than a minute he got the answer.

_"I'm coming now. Welcome me with the clothes I gave you"_

The leader blushed and he went towards his wardrobe where he had hidden the package with the clothes. He took it out and went in the bathroom. He dressed himself and he became red tomato at the sight. It was humiliating but exciting at the same time. He gave a little jolt when he heard the bell.

He went down with a heart beating a thousand and opened the door, hiding behind the door and half-head popping out. He blushed when crossed the eyes with Sehun's, who was smiling innocently.  
"Can I come in?". Namjoon nodded and opened the door. The maknae widened his eyes when he saw the leader. Wow, he was breathtaking.

Namjoon was wearing a white high waist mini-skirt and a pink tight strapless crop top. The leader under the gaze of the other boy turn around, giving him the back and blushing hard.  
"It wasn't what you hoped for..." said Namjoon. Sehun bent down towards the floor, took the hem of the skirt and then lifted it. He smirked when he saw the panties. Black brazilian's panties tied to the sides with laces.

Namjoon, when he felt the skirt up, squeaked and tried to cover himself. Sehun took off his jacket and shirt throwing them to the ground, remaining bare-chest and caught Namjoon. He pulled the leader up, putting him on his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom indicated by the boy.

The maknae put the other on the bed and he went over him, beginning to kiss the neck, mouth-opened. The leader streched his neck for give him more access and put his hands on Sehun's shoulder, while he trying to close his legs. Sehun put himself between Namjoon's legs, pushing his knees against his thighs. The boy above put a hand under the crop top and took, between his fingers, the pink hard nipple.

Namjoon let out a moan and took Sehun's wrist, trying to stop his movement. He was sensitive in that point. The maknae, with the other hand grab the bulge that was forming under the skirt. The leader streched out an arm and opened the drawer next to bed, taking the lube and a pack of condoms. Sehun raised the skirt and watched the erection against the panties. He opened the lube and took Namjoon's right hand, wetting with the transparent substance.

"Masturbate" ordered Sehun, getting up from above Namjoon for a better view.

Namjoon blushed hard, not expecting this thing. He bite his lower lip and he turned his head, while with the other hand moved the panties, showing the hole. He entered with a finger and hissed at the cold sensation. He heard the other boy opening his jeans and watched at the big erection that coming out of his underwear.

After Namjoon moved for a while the first finger he inserted other two and moaned, moving a little his hips. The other hand, that was clutching the hem of the skirt, passed at the crop top, lifting it and tighted the nipple between his fingers. He crossed his eyes with Sehun's, who he was masturbing.

In that moment Namjoon stopped and got up from his position.  
"I have an idea for the lyrics!"

He got up from the bed and he leaned on the desk with his hands, writing on the keyboard. Everything had happened so quickly that Sehun realized after the situation. He was remained with his hard dick in hand. He took a glance at Namjoon, who was bend at 90 grades.

 _"You pay me this"_ thinked the maknae, getting up from the bed. He went behind the leader and he got on his knees. He shifted the panties, showing the pink hole lubed and he began to lick it. Namjoon, who was concentrated to write, stopped and moaned, putting his head on the desk, moving the computer.

"H-hyung...aah! What...are you doing?" squirmed Namjoon, moving his hips and tightned his fits. His legs trembled and his back arched. He felt the tongue around the hole and groaned when it entered. When Sehun got up and licked his lips, Namjoon continued to gasp and his hole opened and closed around nothing.

"Don't write when I fuck you" said Sehun angried, taking the condom and inserted on his dick. After that, he took his dick with one hand and with the other opened Namjoon's buttcheek. The maknae inserted the tip and with a strong thrust the erection entered completely. The leader arched his back and took in his hands the edge of the desk.

Sehun put his hands on Namjoon's hips and thrusted his erection on him, making him emit short and continuous verses. With each push the volume of the moans increased by itensity. The boy above lower himself and he leaned his chest on Namjoon's back, slamming the pelvis against the leader's butt.

Sehun moved his hand from Namjoon's hip to his head, grabbing his hair and pulling them up, making him raise it. The leader's back made a curve at C and this gave at the maknae access to lick from ear to neck, stopping at the center and making an hickey. The other hand went under the crop top and thightned the sensitive nipple. The tip of Sehun's dick pushed the prostate at the change of the angulation.

Namjoon's legs began to tremble at the sudden attack from different points. From the corner of his mouth a row of saliva came out and his fingers turned white as he tightened his desk. The tip of his erection was against the skirt and rubbed on the fabric, wetting the spot.

"Hyung...I'm c-cumming...aah Hyung, more please...Sehun-hyung" moaned Namjoon. At the sound of his name, out of Namjoon's mouth, Sehun's erection got bigger and Sehun groaned, increasing the thrusts and intensity of them. Namjoon let out a long and acute moan, then come and dirty the skirt. Sehun followed him, coming in the condom.

Namjoon's legs gave up and, before he fell to the ground, Sehun took him and he placed him gently on the bed, followed him. After a while, when both regained their breath, they looked at each other. Namjoon blushed and lower his gaze on Sehun's chest.

"T-Thank you Hyung for coming"

Sehun's cheeks dyed pink and before Namjoon could see him, he hugged him putting Namjoon's head in his chest.

"So...untill when will you be alone at home?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! I hope you will like it! Thanks to all those who read it.


End file.
